Herein are described processes and formulations for coating checks to be used in many applications including printing, for example, electrophotographic, ionographic or magnetographic prints, such as in xerographic printers and copiers, especially MICR (magnetic ink character recognition) and related processes, including digital systems.
Demand for color and personalization of checks has been growing. Some current xerographic machines used to print checks have limitations, including the inability to use MICR toner, and also residual fuser oil present on the fused checks. Residual fuser oil (for example, amino-based fuser oils) on the checks leads to problems with secondary MICR imprinting (when the amount field is subsequently imprinted on the check at a bank, for example). It is believed that the residual fuser oil on the checks leads to a decrease in ink receptivity, which, in turn, results in poor secondary MICR imprinting. This leads to a reader reject rate of approximately 30% or more. Current solutions to the problems include manual cleaning of the checks with organic solvents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,593 discloses a check with first and second coatings, one of which is electrically conductive, and the other which is electrically non-conductive.
It is desired to provide a process for allowing successful secondary MICR imprinting of checks, after the initial MICR/color fusing. Herein is disclosed processes and coatings for MICR color printed checks, wherein the coating is applied later, for example, from about 50 milliseconds to about 120 seconds after the final fusing process (but in embodiments, before the secondary encoding), using an in-line coater. The coating, in effect, seals in the fuser oil, and therefore, leaves a surface on which further MICR imprinting can be successfully achieved. In embodiments, the secondary MICR imprinting can be carried out with a reader rejection rate, which is, in embodiments, greatly improved over uncoated, oil-covered checks.